Crashworld
by Skeezixgirl
Summary: My first fic. The story of a girl that is forced to become part of a strange game or might lose everything she has. FF7-10/Utena with some other anime characters popping in. Please R&R!


Disclaimer: All of the characters save Sean St.Troy (My character) belong to their respective owners. Please don't sue! I'm not making any money of this stuff!!!

Crashworld

Episode One

"Conjure Me"

(A red beetle drives slowly down a long stretch of highway during a warm, autumn night. Fields of long grass surround the road on either side. Camera zooms in on the driver side window. A sixteen year old girl with dark black, spiked hair with streaks of blood red and pink scattered in it sits behind the wheel. Her eyes are outlined with a heavy amount of eyeliner. Fishnet gloves cover her hands and her nails are painted black. A bit of blood runs down her chin from her puffy, busted lip.  She is looking ahead, as if not even really paying attention to the road.)

Girl: I can't believe I got away…

(She seems calm, but eerily so. Her Sum41 tee shirt is torn in the shoulder. She rubs her neck, keeping one hand on the wheel. A frown crosses her face as pain shoots through her neck and back.)

Girl: Ow…Damn… (She rubs a bit more and turns on the radio)

Radio: (In an over hyper voice) Here's a song by a group that never really seemed to get, in my opinion, the recognition they deserved. Here is The Afghan Whigs with "Conjure Me." This is Rick the Reaper, and you are listening to the Deadman Shift…

_I smell your blood, my love,   
but I can't taste it yet.  
I have your mind, my love,   
but I can't waste it yet._

Girl: Damn, Ricky…you are too happy for a late night DJ…

_Please understand, my love,   
I find this sickening.  
My head is ice, my love.  
My skin is thickening._

(Cuts to outside to the where a figure stands on the side of the road. The headlights of her car hit the person briefly to show a young, frail man dressed in black with very red eyes. A gold ear cuff shines brightly in the seconds of light. He smiles quickly, bows, and steps back, seeming to disappear. The girl blinks, focusing her attention back to where she had seen the young man.)

_But, **oh**, my love,   
we could still be friends.  
And, **oh**, my love,   
with me you must contend._

Girl: What the hell…?

_I'm gonna turn on you before you turn on me.  
I'm gonna turn on you -- can you conjure me?  
And, walk the mile into this web of my conspiracy?  
I'm gonna turn on you before you turn on me._

(A small red ball hops into the road, a little girl running out in front of the car from within the tall grass of the fields. She seems to literally have materialized out of the air. The Girl looks ahead, seeing the child)

Girl: CRAP!!!

(She hits the breaks, the car swerving hard. It does a complete 180, the back bumper almost hitting the child. The little girl blinks at the car, unfazed, as it screeches to the halt. The car remains still for a moment, until the driver side door opens and the girl stumbles out.)

Girl: (Breathing hard.) What…the…hell…?

(She looks at the little girl, who only giggles and runs back into the field, leaving the ball behind.)

Girl: (stands up straight) Uh? Hey! Come back!

(She starts to run after the little girl, but trips over something as she is about to reach the field. She does a face plant into the pavement.)

Girl: OUCH!!! (Sits up rubbing her now bleeding nose. She looks around to find the cause for her fall) Grrrrrrrr….Damn…Uh? (See the ball lying by her feet) Stupid ball!

(She grabs it and gives it a shake like it is a real person. It breaks apart in her hands, very much like an egg shell. A red jeweled ring falls from the insides, hitting the concrete with a soft *plink!*)

Girl: (Picks up the ring to see a note is attached to it.) What's this? (Narrows eyes and holds the note so the light can catch it) You are invited…Man this is just plain weird…

(The camera cuts to behind the girl as she is looking at the note. Black booted feet can be seen walking towards her slowly.)

Girl: Invited? To what? And where the hell did that kid go? (Stands)

(The camera pulls up the back of the figure to show it to be the same young man from before. The Girl stops, sensing something behind her. She turns quickly only to find nothing is behind her)

Soft Distant Voice: (From behind her) Seana St.Troy…

Girl: Who said that?! (Turns around quickly to see the young man standing in front of her)

Young Man: (Smiles playfully) Homunculus.

Girl: Uh?

Homunculus: My name is Homunculus. You are Seana, correct?

Seana: (narrows her eyes) Yeah. What's it to you?

Homunculus: (smiles again, tilting his head to the side.) Hmmm, so they picked you to fight in the game?

Seana: Game?

Homunculus: Oh dear…You have no clue do you? (Chuckles) I guess you will have to find out then. (Bows) Until then, good evening. (In a burst of light, he vanishes)

Seana: Damn! (Covers her eyes)

(It's quiet. Seana opens her eyes slowly; frightened if she went too fast that she might see something else strange. Nothing is there, save her car and the fields.)

Seana: (looks at the ring in her hand.) Could this get any worse?

Radio: (Suddenly blaring up at full volume.) THIS IS RICK THE REAPER AND YOU ARE LISTENING TO THE DEADMAN SHIFT! THAT WAS THE AFGHAN WHIGS WITH "CONGURE ME"…

Seana: What…but that song just started…right? (Looks at the car as the camera pans away.) Right?

(Everything fades to black. It suddenly cuts to a bridge over a river, where a man with silvery white hair stands. Feathers adorn his glowing locks. They almost look like they are part of his hair. He wears nothing more than an open blouse, decorated with blue strings of thorns. His jeans ride extremely low on his slender hips. This man looks no older than twenty, and is simply beautiful. He holds a white rose to his nose, breathing in the fragrance with gusto.)

Silver-Haired Man: The world is not enough…but it is such a perfect place to start…

(He places a hand on his hip. A younger man, of the age of 18 walks to him dressed in an open gray trench coat that shows his simple tank and cargo pants outfit underneath.)

Silver-Haired Man: (lowers the rose.) You're late.

(The young man runs a black gloved hand over his slicked back blonde hair. An arrogant smirk becomes visible on his handsome features.)

Blonde Man: Sorry, Kuja. Didn't think that you were waiting for me.

Kuja: You think this all a game, Seifer?

Seifer: Last time I checked, it was. Now why did you call me here?

Kuja: (holds out his right hand delicately. A silver jeweled ring glitters gently on his slender fingers) This.

Seifer: So? (Rubs his left hand, where a similar ring is worn, the only difference is that the stone is black.) I have one of those things too. Big deal.

Kuja: (with half lidded, annoyed eyes) I believe someone else has just received one.

Seifer: I thought they weren't giving anymore of them out…

Kuja: Neither did I. (looks at the water) I guess they want to even the odds.

Seifer: (snorts) This is gonna liven things up…

Kuja: We can only hope. (He crumples the rose in his hand, letting the petals fall)

(The camera follows the petals as they drift down to the river. The current quickly takes them.)

Kuja's Voice: We can only hope…

(Cuts and fades to black)


End file.
